Benutzer Blog:Agent Zuri/Wer ist "Oberster Anführer" Snoke?
__INDEX__ thumb|Snoke — Ein Gesicht, aus dem man nicht schlau und dessen Geschichte vorerst nicht bekannt sein wirdLange haben wir auf den Moment der Enthüllung gewartet: Denn, wenn Motion-Capture-Großmeister Andy Serkis eine Rolle übernimmt, dann tut er es virtuos. Bis kurz vor Kinostart von Das Erwachen der Macht wussten wir nicht, wessen Rolle er spielen wird. Schließlich wurde verraten: Der "Oberste Anführer" Snoke. Doch, wie dieser Aussehen würde, bekamen wir erst im Film zu sehen. Dennoch wird man aus diesem Wesen, welches sich mittels Hologramm an General Hux und Kylo Ren wendet, nicht schlau. Über ihn kursieren zahlreiche Theorien und einige davon möchte ich im Folgenden nennen und ein Stückweit auch ausführen. Während meiner Recherche stieß ich auf zahlreiche gut und weniger gut untermauerte Theorien; kaum eine andere Person hat wahrscheinlich so viele, doch ein Wort von J.J. Abrams stellt das Ganze auf die Kippe. Ich habe die acht interessantesten Ideen gesammelt und den Rest unter "Weitere Theorien und Überlegungen" zusammengefasst. Theorien Darth Sidious kehrt zurück thumb|120px|Die Gesichtszüge passen schon mal...thumb|150px|Auch er verbirgt sich — eine Gemeinsamkeit? Nicht nur in vielen Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums, auch in einem Fan-Trailer zu Episode XII, kehrt der Sith-Lord von den Toten zurück. Er ist Luke Skywalkers Widersacher und Snoke bzw. Kylo Ren hat den Orden der Ritter von Ren ins Leben gerufen, um Luke zu jagen — Das passt also gut ins Bild. Betrachten wir die Filme chronologisch nach ihrem Erscheinen, so wurde der Imperator in Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück eingeführt, um Darth Vader als Hauptbösewicht zu entlasten. Dies geschah mittels eines Hologrammes, durch das er mit Vader kommunizierte. Damals war sein Gesicht die Mischung aus einer alten Frau und einem Panda. Da blieben damals viele Fragen offen. Heute ist man ohne Frage technisch weiter, aber die Einführung Snokes erinnert stark an die des Imperators 1980. In der Nachspiel-Buchreihe wird zudem erwähnt, dass Palpatine etwas in der Macht spürte. Wenn das Snoke war, können beide nicht ein und dieselbe Person sein. Zu bedenken wäre, dass Luke dem Imperator zwar bereits die Stirn geboten, ihn allerdings nie besiegt hat, da Vader diese Aufgabe übernahm. →Einfach nicht totzubekommen — Was bringt Disneys Kanon? Vielleicht der Sith-Imperator persönlich? thumb|100px|Sieht eigentlich harmlos aus... Aber die Glatze macht es zumindest... möglichthumbDer Sith-Imperator Vitiate war wohl einer der mächtigsten der Sith und unterwarf Sith-Lords wie Exal Kressh, Darth Revan und Darth Malak. Seine Herrschaft währte länger als die meisten Menschen je gelebt haben, was nur seine besonderen Fähigkeiten ihm in dem Maße erlaubten. Wer, wenn nicht er würde noch einmal versuchen, ein "ewiges Reich" in diesem Fall die Erste Ordnung aufbaue, die gesamte bekannte Galaxis zu unterjochen versuchen und Anhänger als Vasallen um sich scharen? Dagegen spricht allerdings, dass die Ritter von Ren, wie es aus sieht, bei weitem nicht zahlreich sind und Snoke sich, wie Palpatine vor ihm ebenso stark auf nicht machtsensitive Militärs verlässt. Während der Klonkriege behandelt Palpatine seine Schüler und Verbündeten wie Partner, was sich zwar nach seiner Machtergreifung änderte, allerdings war Vitiate mehr oder weniger Zeit seines Lebens unnahbar, so wie es auch der erste Eindruck von Snoke ist. Snokes Charakter wird als "uralt" beschrieben, was Kylo Ren mit den Worten, der Oberste Anführer habe das Imperium aufsteigen und fallen gesehen, unterstreicht. Auf sein "ewiges Reich" deutet auch das Ewige Imperium hin, welches Vitiate gründet, um sowohl die Republik als auch das Sith-Imperium zu vernichten. Interessant hierbei ist, dass das Ewige Imperium wiederum auf seinen Anhängern, den Rittern von Zakuul, fußt welches stark an die Ritter von Ren erinnert. →Sieht sich Snoke als Imperator? Wenn ja wären Vitiate oder Sidious möglich Snoke ist Darth Plagueis thumb|Ähnliche Szene — selbe Person? Palpatine erwähnt ihn in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith erstmals; mit James Lucenos Roman bekommt er ein Gesicht. Klar, Darth Plagueis wird mit so ziemlich jeder Theorie in Verbindung gebracht, aber das hat auch zwei gute Gründe: A) Darth Plagueis ist cool und B) Er ist eine ebenso geheimnisvoll Figur wie Snoke selbst, wenn nicht sogar geheimnisvoller — und das nach einem ganzen Buch über seine Person. Darth Plagueis konnte die Midi-Chlorianer beeinflussen und legte sich mit der Macht selbst an, wofür er gezeichnet wurde. Auch nach anderen Theorien soll ihm eine Reinkarnation entgegen Palpatines Aussage gegenüber Anakin Skywalker möglich gewesen sein. Wenn diese Theorie stimmt, würde sie auch die Theorie über Reys Herkunft stützen, da zwei Hypothesen erfüllt wären. Als der Charakter Snokes angekündigt wurden, traf die Beschreibung auf einen Muun zu, was Plagueis laut Lucenos Roman ist, doch Andy Serkis wies eine gewollte Gemeinsamkeit zurück. Pablo Hidalgo, der bei Lucasfilm für die Konzeption des neuen Kanons für Disney und die Überprüfung von Kanonwerken zuständig ist, bemerkte weiterhin, dass keine Ähnlichkeit mit bisherigen Charakteren gewünscht gewesen sei"Endgültig klargestellt: Bei Supreme Leader Snoke handelt es sich nicht um diese "Star Wars"-Figur". Ebenfalls der Kampfstab, welchen Rey besitzt, soll Darth Plagueis gehört oder er zumindest einen ähnlichen besessen haben. Der Einwand, dass der Roman nun unkanonisch ist und Plagueis im Kanon nur in der Szene in Episode III und im Roman "Tarkin" vorkommt, ist zwar richtig, würde aber auch wieder Spielraum schaffen, den Charakter völlig neu anzulegen.Beitrag und Diskussion "Warum Snoke NICHT Darth Plagueis ist" im Wiki Darüber hinaus macht Kylo Ren die Bemerkung, der Oberste Anführer sei "weise" — so hat Palpatine in Episode III Plagueis betitelt. Allerdings wären Plagueis Beweggründe ebenfalls ungewiss. Allenfalls das selbst zu vollenden, woran Palpatine ihn seinerzeit hinderte. Hätte Plagueis Palpatine und somit auch Anakin Skywalker getäuscht? Die Gründe dafür, dass Plagueis bis nach dem Tod seines Schülers gewartet haben soll, werfen Fragen auf"Eine kleine Star Wars Fantheorie - Wer ist Supreme Leader Snoke?" auf moviepilot.de. Anzunehmen wäre als Grund, dass Sidious das erreicht hat, was Plagueis wollte, im Gegensatz zu dessen Meister, welcher eine andere Interpretation des Großen Plans hatte, und somit das Imperium nicht destabilisieren wollte. Interessant ist auch, dass Plagueis, sofern er Anakins Vater ist, Kylo Rens Urgroßvater wäre und Kylo Ren wiederum ja Darth Vader verehrt. →Eine Plaguiestheorie darf einfach nicht fehlen Darth Bane ist der Oberste Anführer thumb|Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist vorhanden, oder? Darth Bane wurde von Basilisken befallen und durch sie entstellt, doch er überlebte. Dass er im Duell mit seiner Schülerin Darth Zannah so verstarb, dass eine Wiedergeburt unmöglich ist, lässt sich nicht beweisen. Darüber hinaus lebt er als Holocron weiter und erscheint Yoda während der Klonkriege. Er gilt als Begründer der Regel der Zwei. Snoke scheint neben Hux als militärischen Handlanger und Kylo Ren als machtsensitiven Schüler durch diesen indirekt auch noch die übrigen Ritter von Ren zu führen, was eher an die Zeit vor Bane, in der es die Armee des Lichts und die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit gab, die gegeneinander kämpften, spricht und damit gegen Banes Ziele und somit auch gegen diese Theorie. →Vergessen wir nicht, einen der größten Sith-Lords in Betracht zu ziehen Die Erste Ordnung ist der Orden der Einen Sith thumb|Darth Krayt, interessanterweise in diesem Bild auch auf einem Thron Alle bereits genannten, mit Ausnahme des Sith-Imperators, folgten der Regel der Zwei, Darth Krayt aber lebte schließlich nach der Regel des Einen. Demnach wäre Erste Ordnung ist der Orden der Einen Sith und Kylo Ren und Hux nur Werkzeuge auf dem Weg zur Alleinherrschaft. Das würde erklären, warum Kylo relativ amateurhaft und roh herüberkommt, aber Snoke ihn auch scheinbar nicht weiter ausbildet, auch wenn er das für Episode VII ankündigt. Darauf geht übrigens auch die folgende Theorie ein. Interessanterweise haben Krayt und Snoke eine ähnliche Biographie: Beide sind sehr alt und haben die Klonkriege miterlebt, aber sie wussten, dass ihre Zeit nicht gekommen war. Als diese reif für sie war, als das Imperium fiel und die Galaxis im Umbruch war, sahen sie sie gekommen und griffen nach der Macht. →Darth Krayt lebte zu Zeiten der Filme — seine Figur wäre definitiv interessant Snoke ist Kylo Rens zukünftiges Ich Eine sehr spannende Theorie fand ich, dass, neben dem aktuellen "Harry Potter"-Theaterstück "Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind" und anderen SciFi-Klassikern wie Star Trek und Stargate, auch mit der Zeitreisetheorie gespielt werden könnte"Wer ist Snoke in Star Wars? Alle Theorien auf einem Blick." auf starwarsgeschenke.de. Hierbei ist natürlich die Frage, was Kylos Alter Ego sich davon verspräche. Ist es "nur" die Weisheit, welche Kylo erwähnt? Oder will Snoke einen Fehler seiner Jugend wiedergutmachen? Für diese Theorie spricht, dass Snoke laut Serkis' Aussage zwar die alte Geschichte kenne, aber kein Teil von ihr gewesen sein soll."Star Wars 7 - Wer verbirgt sich hinter dem Schurken Snoke?" auf moviepilot.de →Zeitreisen war bei Star Wars nie ein großes Thema, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden Vader himself thumb|250px|Vaders Aussehen wird erstmals enthüllt — Snokes auch? An anderer Stelle gab es dann noch die Theorie, dass Darth Vader Snoke sei, doch sie erwies sich nicht als sehr glaubhaft"Rätselraten um Snoke: Taucht Darth Vader doch in „Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht“ auf?" auf rollingstone.de. Auch Vaders Gesicht ist gezeichnet und er hat eine Narbe an der Stelle, an der sie auch Snoke hat. Allerdings würde es aufgrund Kylo Rens Verehrung für Vader erklären, warum sein Meister Snoke ist. →Kylo Ren würde sich über diese Enthüllung zweifelsohne freuen — die Fans auch? Er kommt von weit her... In der "Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme" verkündet Saruman vom Balkon aus den darunter versammelten Armeen seiner Uruk-hai mit magisch verstärkter, donnernder Stimme: "Eine neue Macht erhebt sich — und ihr Sieg ist nahe.". Das würde vieles von dem, was wir bisher über den Plot der neuen Trilogie wissen, belegen. Kommt Snoke vielleicht aus den Unbekannte Regionen oder dem Wilden Raum? Kaum anzunehmen, da selbst Großadmiral Thrawn, der sich sonst für eine weitere Theorie eigenen würde, im Chiss-Raum so abgelegen lebte, dass er erst mit seinem Anschluss ans Imperium Teil der galaktischen Politik und Geschichte wurde. →Neu wäre der Charakter damit — Aber ist die Lösung derart einfach? Der erste Jedi gegen die letzte Jedi thumb Ein Bild in Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie zeigt das Mosaik des Obersten Jedi auf Ahch-To. Auf einem zweiten Bild kann man Narben erkennen. Diese ähneln denen Snokes. Sowohl er als auch der Oberste Jedi sind sehr alt. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn soll den Gegensatz zwischen heller und dunkler Seite symbolisieren"What REALLY Happened to Snoke - Star Wars: The Last Jedi Explained (Spoilers)" auf YouTube. →Snoke bekäme seinen Mythos zurück, den er in Das Erwachen der Macht erlangt hat Snoke ist ein Schamane der Whills thumb Fassen wir einmal zusammen: Snoke ist sehr alt, Snoke ist weise, Snoke ist ein starker Machtnutzer, der Orden der Whills gewinnt in der Disney-Ära an Bedeutung, Snoke ist etwas, das wir in der Form noch nicht zu sehen bekommen haben und es wird vermutet, dass er der Oberste Jedi ist. Okay, der Reihe nach: Zum einen muss er sehr alt sein, da es den alten Orden der Whills nicht mehr gibt, sondern nur noch dessen Kirche der Macht und seine Wächter. Zum anderen sollen die Schamanen der Whills den Weg zur Unsterblichkeit erlang haben. Das geht nur mit sehr viel Weisheit und ohne Gier"The Whills - THE MOST POWERFUL STAR WARS CHARACTER" auf YouTube"Snoke Is A Shaman Of The Ancient Whills - STAR WARS EXPLAINED (THEORY)" auf YouTube. Snoke aber besitzt sowohl wahrscheinlich Gier als auch bedient er sich ausschließlich der Dunklen Seite, was gegen diese Theorie sprechen würde, denn der Orden der Whills entstand in der Zeit vor den Jedi und den Sith und symbolisierte die Balance zwischen heller und dunkler Seite wie im Mosaik des Obersten Jedi. →Nicht ganz so wahrscheinlich, aber es würde ein ganz anderes Licht auf Snoke werfen. Snoke ist ein Kaminoaner Ja, die Theorie klingt fragwürdig, bedenkt man, dass Snoke ganz andere Proportionen hat. Dennoch passt seine Größe zu der der Kaminoaner. Erwähnte nicht auch Kylo gegenüber General Hux eine Klonarmee? Wie also könnte Snoke zu dem geworden sein, wie er jetzt ist? Die Macht ermöglicht es, im gewissen Maßen, den Körper zu verändern und Snoke ist ein sehr mächtiger Machtnutzer. Palpatine passiert dies durch seine zurückgeschleuderten Macht-Blitze; Anakin durch die Lava auf Mustafar. Snoke könnte ähnliches zugestoßen sein. Aber sind Kaminoaner überhaupt machtsensitiv? Sie können zumindest mit der Macht umgehen, denn sonst würden sie die Klone nicht so präzise erschaffen könnenThrawn-Trilogie. Und tatsächlich gab es eine kaminoanische Jedi: Kina Ha →Unwahrscheinlich, aber ein interessanter Plottwist Snoke ist der Erfinder der Klonarmee thumb|250pxVielleicht aber war Snoke sogar der Erfinder der Klonarmee selbst: Sifo-Dyas. Sifo-Dyas ist tot? Sein Shuttle ist abgestürzt? Nun, besonders seit The Clone Wars wissen wir, dass nicht eindeutig tote zu den Lebenden zurückkehren können. Und genau dort sehen wir auch eine Illusion, die Sidious erschafft, um Yoda zu täuschen. Was aber, wenn dies wirklich Sifo-Dyas ist, der über Jahre gefoltert wird? Irgendwann konnte er vielleicht entkommen. Der Orden wollte seine Idee der Klonarmee nicht, als er sie einbrachte, übernahm sie dann später doch; die Sith haben ihn gefoltert. So gehörte er zu keinen mehr und kehrte ihnen den Rücken. thumb Die Narben auf seinem Gesicht können, wie wir wissen, von Machtblitzen herrühren, wie bei Sidious in Rache der Sith. Die anderen Wunden können vom Absturz des Shuttels kommen"Snoke Is Sifo-Dyas - Snoke Identity SOLVED - Mind-Blowing Star Wars Theory" auf YouTube. →In sich vielleicht schlüssig, aber insgesamt doch etwas löchrig Weitere Theorien und Überlegungen Eine weitere Theorie war, dass Snoke Yupe Tashu, The Operator oder Gallius Rax sein könnte, wobei ich zu letzterem aber bei meiner Recherche kaum etwas finden konnte und auch die Quellen "Nachspiel" und "Lebensschuld" aus der Nachspiel-Reihe nicht vorliegen habe. Letzterer wird erst im nächsten Jahr in Deutschland erscheinen. Neben der Plagueistheorie gibt es natürlich auch wieder die Theorie, dass Snoke in Wahrheit Jar Jar Binks sei"Welche Rolle Jar Jar Binks in Das Erwachen der Macht spielen wird" auf ign.com, der entweder nur Snoke oder aber Snoke und Plagueis in einer Person sein könnte. Auch ein Inquisitor bzw. der Großinquisitor aus der Serie Rebels wäre möglich. Die Narben Snokes könnten auf eine Diskussion zurückzuführen sein. Ebenso ein Machtgeist oder ein Holocron sind aufgrund des Hologrammes Snokes keine logischen Schlussfolgerungen. Kylo Ren und Snoke seien keine Sith, hieß es darüber hinaus von offizieller Seite"Star Wars: Wer ist Kylo Ren?" auf ign.com, womit einige Theorien nach dieser Aussage widerlegt seien. Da Snoke den Verlauf der Geschichte und die Ereignisse, die sich in den Jahren nach der Schlacht von Yavin zugetragen haben, zu kennen scheint, liegt ebenso der Schluss nahe, dass er nicht nur so, wie die Sith nach der Regel der Zwei im Verborgenen erlebt hat, sondern auch generell ein nicht eingreifender Beobachter war, der sich nun erst anschickt, die Geschicke der Galaxis nach seinem Willen zu leiten und sie diesem zu unterwerfen. Nach einer anderen Theorie soll Snoke Boba Fett sein (Noch eine Klontheorie :D). Indizien dafür wären die strenge Erziehung seines Vaters, die er an Kylo weitergibt, Kylos Helmform, die Erwähnung der Klonarmee und das "Ren", was auf Mandalorianer hindeutet. Ebenfalls würde das den Hass auf die Familie Solo erklären, was die Bekehrungs Kylos umso tiefgreifender machen würde"Star Wars: Bizarre Fan-Theorie entlarvt Supreme Leader Snoke als Boba Fett" auf ign.com. Andere Fans vermuten hinter Snoke Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin. Sie meinen, Ähnlichkeiten bei den Narben und seinen Augen zu erkennen. Des Weiteren gibt es Parallelen zwischen dem Bau des Todessterns auf Tarkins Veranlassung und dem Bau der Starkiller-Basis. Die Narben könnte er sich durch Verbrennungen bei der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns zugezogen haben"Neue Theorie enthüllt Geheimnisse aus Episode 8! Tarkin ist Snoke! [Theorie #RoadtoEpisodeVIII" auf YouTube]. Dagegen spricht unter anderem, dass beide Charaktere keine Machtnutzer waren. Abschließend Wieder bezog ich mich auf einen englischen Fandom-Artikel von Brandon Rhea mit dem Originaltitel "Who is Supreme Leader Snoke?". Wenn man die Personen, die den jeweiligen Theorien nach Snoke sein könnten, genauer betrachtet, fällt auf, dass ihnen entweder gemein ist, dass sie der Skywalkerfamilie entstammen oder der Meister oder Schüler einer bereits in einer Theorie genannten Person sind. Alles in allem meist große Persönlichkeiten also. Zu beachten ist allerdings auch, dass nicht nur das Erweiterte Universum unkanonisch ist, sondern auch bei der Konzeption der neuen Filme vermieden wurde, Referenzen dorthin zu erzeugen, auch wenn der Name "Ben Solo" es zweifelsohne tut. J.J. Abrams selbst äußerte sich hierzu bereits mehrfach sehr deutlich. Welche Theorie hat euch am besten gefallen? Habt ihr Fragen, Anregungen Kritik? Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare! thumb|center|280px Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag